This Could Be Fun!
by frejahimitsu
Summary: On Sunday morning Niou text message me... He said he wanna go out with me! but I guess things are not going to happen as I thought it would be


This Could be Fun!

* * *

On Sunday morning at 6.00 Niou text message me, he said "Would you meet me in front of the movie theater at 10.00?" this got me thinking, what does he want? Why today? Don't he knows that I always tell him that I can't go on Sunday? Should I text message him back? Or should I ignore him? One way to find out.

"mom! Can I go out today?"

"What?" oh ya... She's cooking, she can't hear me when she's cooking. So I went down, to the kitchen and stood behind her.

"mom!"

"oh! Bunta-chan! Glad you're awake, can you wake up your father?"

"*sigh*" okay sure... I'll wake up my daddy first. So I went to my father's room. To say the truth I hate going in to my father's room, it's just to cold. He always turn the AC at max. Crazy guy.

"Dad...Dad...DAD! Wake up! It's 7.00"

"..."

"grrrrr... *grab a pillow* wake up! *hit it at father's head*"

"ok ok! I am up!"

"*smirk*"

After waking up my dad, I went back to the kitchen and helped my mom prepare breakfast. Suddenly, my brothers rush in the kitchen, fighting.

"no! It's your fault"

"my fault! You did it!"

"I didn't do anything"

"HEY YOU TWO! BE QUITE! IT'S STILL EARLY!" I have to shout at them, if not they never going to hear me.

"were sorry..." I told them to sit quietly at the table, at least it's better than having an argument about such silly things.

"so... Mom..." I wanted to ask my mom for a permission to go. Well I hoped she let's me.

"what is it Bunta?"

"um... You see, this morning Niou text message me. He said, he wanted to go out with me"

"that's nice... When?"

"later on at 10.00"

"Today?" I nodded and smile widely at her, I just pray that she would let me.

"sure why not"

"Yes! Thank you mom!" I was very happy that she would let me go. Breakfast is ready, time to eat. My dad already woke up, and now his sitting next to me. My mom told my dad that I want to go out with Niou. My father just agree. Things were going as I planted before...

"I just remember! I have an extra shift at work" my father suddenly shout. This is bad, today my father promise my little brother, that he would take my bro to the amusement park.

"so... Father can not take us to the amusement park today?" my bro asked with a sad intone

"I am so sorry..." regret my dad

"That's just to bad for you two, I got an idea" my mom suddenly smiled at me

"what?" I asked my mom

"Would you like to take your bro to the amusement park today?"

"bu...bu...but..MOM! I wanna go with Niou!"

"well sure, you and Niou can go with your brother" no way! My bro is gonna be in the middle of me and Niou. Great! this is just great. Well, since I was force to take them with me, is a no use to complain. And so I finally agree.

-at the theater-

My brother is really noisy along the way, they said, they cannot wait to see Niou, the cannot wait to play the games, they cannot wait to ride the rides, and lots of other things. Then I saw Niou in front of the theater looking at his phone. He looked at me and smile. I can help but smiling back.

"Hi Bunta" he gave me the smile that melted me like a butter.

"Hi Niou"

"Bun... How many time have I told you, call me by my first name Masaharu or for short Haru"

"oh ya... Hehe I forgot"

"it's ok! This is gonna be fun, just the two of us"

"I am very sorry if you already plan every thing for two, maybe you can fit in another two" Niou seems so surprise when I said that.

"So, are you Niou?" my bro looked up at Niou.

"Yes... My name is Niou Masaharu, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too! Were Bunta-nii's brother, I am Kazuo, and he's Kauzuki"

"Nice name's you got"

"well of course! At least it's better than Masaharu, hahahaha!"

"What did you said?"

"BUNTA-NII!"

"What's going on?" I asked at Niou

"They mock my name"

"What name? Your family name or your givin' name?"

"my giving name!"

"it is kinda ugly..."

"bunta..."

"hahaha! Just kidding"

To say the truth I don't really know what happen between Niou and my brother. Niou asked me what kind of movie I wanna watch, but before I answer Niou's question, my brother already give me this puppy dog eyes. That eyes remind me of something, of course! They want to go to the amusement park. So I told Niou the reason I brought this two. Niou didn't even give a damn to it, he just agree. We make our to the amusement park. As usually it's really crowded in the weekend. Public transport are also crowded. But we manage to get in one. It's a long way from here to the amusement park. Niou yet again, tells exciting story about himself, what a show off. My brother slept along the way. I almost fell asleep, but when I want to sleep, my brother woke up, and they suddenly have a fight against Niou. Seriously, what is the matter with them? Finally we have arrived. I told Niou to pay the entrances ticket.

I let my brother choose what they wanna play first. And guess what they choose a merry go round! How old are the anyway? 6? Nope there actually 8. I refuse to get on that ride, it's to childish. So as an exchange I told Niou to go with my brother. And so there they are spinning around in the merry go round. One thing I like about this, I can take an embarrassing picture of Niou on a merry go round. I am so putting this picture in the club room. After the get off the ride, it's my turn to choose the ride. I choose they highest roller coaster on the park. Niou already making silly excuses. I guess his just scared, but he just didn't want to admit it.

It was definitely fun. Even Niou said so. Time to go home. Is it me or is traveling back home is faster than when we leave home instead? Anyway we arrived home feeling tired. Yet again Niou toke me home, my brother said thanks to Niou and went in the house. They left me and Niou standing outside, in front of the door.

"so... Thanks a lot for today, it was fun"

"you welcome"

"I am sorry things doesn't turn out like you planned"

"its kinda ok, at lease I am still spending it with you"

he grabbed my chin, lent down a bit and kissed me. As usualy his breath, his lips, and his tongue is so hot. Hot enough to make me moan like . He let go off the kiss, looked at me and said

"You're so cute, I can't help myself around you" and then he kissed me on my forehead.

"am I that cute?" he give me a small laugh, and cares my face then said

"you dont even know" and he kissed me again. Today was definitely the best. After he kissed me, he thanks me again and went home. I went in to the house, my brother already stood there, in front of me, with the strange's look in their face's

"what?"

"awww...that's so sweet..." my face turn's red as soon as they said that

"wh-what do you mean?"

"HAHAHA! Nii-chan's face is all red!"

"hey!"

"oh no! He's mad! Run!"

"come back here you two!"

~the end~

* * *

:)?


End file.
